AMOR LIQUIDO
by Sakidi
Summary: Se encontraba caminando por una llanura de verde paisaje, ponía todo en duda, lo que le acababa de pasar simplemente no podía ser o ¿ si ? ,y un extraño objeto le fue entregado , clasificación M pero podría cambiar ,mi primer intento de harem .
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : **Los personajes de sega no me pertenecen , pero de ser a si cosas extrañas pasarían .

* * *

**( PROBLEMAS SEGUROS ...) = ¿?**

Se encontraba caminando por una llanura de verde paisaje y el cielo era adornado con nubes espesas las cuales anunciaban lluvia , apresuro su paso mientras seguía pensando en la carga tan pesada ,que hacia poco avía clocado en su espalda, un equipaje armado en el año que estuvo fuera de su hogar y lejos de sus amigos y pensaba para si que hacer con aquel extraño objeto que le fue entregado , para empezar ¿siquiera serviría ?; ya ponía todo en duda, lo que le acababa de pasar simplemente no podía ser o ¿ si ? .

Que Sonic lo bebiera seria magnifico , si Tails lo en contratara seria seguro el objeto de estudio mas extraño que aya encontrado , knuckles por otro lado lo hubiera aventado por cualquier lado para no ser encontrado jamas , si Rouge lo tuviera en su poder se guro lo utilizaría en contra del equidna para hacerse de la esmeralda maestra o en el mejor de los casos para manipular a Shadow ( ¿ tendría siquiera efecto en el para empezar Shadow es inmune a muchas sustancias? ) y que pasaría si cayera en manos de un repostero, se guro lo confundiría con un saborizante para pastelería , lo vertería todo en una de sus mezclas y se lo daría aprobar a todos sus amigos creando así un tremendo alboroto .

Pero ¡ No !

Lo tenia que tener nada mas y nada menos que nuestra querida eriza rosa , quien solo había salvado a una comadreja de edad avanzada que estuvo apunto de ser atrapada por uno de los bandinkis de eggman ,ella y su poderoso martillo llegaron para salvar el día , la señora en agradecimiento le invito a a pasar a su casa y no es que fuera muy meticulosa y descortes mente fijada en los detalles que estaban dentro del hogar de aquella señora, el cual ciertamente era bastante original si se lo preguntaban adornada con cortinas blancas, floreros monumentales con flores que jamas a visto con los colores mas exóticos , un extraño olor a incienso cítrico , muebles tallados en lo que parecía madera rustica y cojines satinados en colores rojo ,rosa , amarillo y plata , que hacían juego con el color blanco perla de las paredes y pensar que esto al ser una madriguera seria tan diferente del exterior y que decir del llamativo estante en color dorado en medio de la sala con diferentes frascos con líquidos de un llamativo color vibrante y cambiante parecían arco iris , o de la gran mesa que parecía ser tallada en mármol; estando distraída y asombrada por lo que veía dentro no se percato de la gentil anciana que se acercaba a ella por la espalda.

— ¡Es un gusto saber que te gusta el interior ! — sonreía con gentileza la señora a una sorprendida Amy quien la veía con las mejillas coloreadas por la vergüenza de ser pillada .

— ¡ Lo ciento ... es solo que yo ! ... ¡ su , yo ! — no sabia que decir estaba total mente apenada sabia que era de mala educación fisgoneara , pero es que enserio era muy bonita ala casa de la señora.

— No te preocupes querida , general mente esa es la misma reacción que tienen todos al ver mi casa me gusta ver las caras de sorpresa , al saber que siendo casa de una anciana solitaria estaría en un deplorable estado ,¡ pero no ! , ami siempre me gusto lo sencillo , espacioso y elegante , de ahí la decoración — hablo la dulce señora dueña de aquella casa , contemplando todavía a la joven que tenia en frente y que ahora la veía de cara a cara con gesto de admiración y brillo en sus ojos.

— ¡ A mi también me gusta ese tipo de cosas ! , aunque no tengo muchas visitas en mi hogar y a decir verdad últimamente tampoco e estado mucho en mi casa — con testaba ala eriza mientras baja de apoco sus orejas y ponía mirada triste , al recordar su hogar .

— ¡¿A si ?! , cual quiera creería que al ser una chica tan linda y valiente tendrías a muchas amistades y pretendientes por montones — ahora la sorprendida era la anciana quien veía de forma inquisitiva ala eriza .

— ¡Bueno , es que ... ! , no es como usted cree ,yo hace un año atrás tenia cierto problema por a si decirlo con cierto individuo , y creo ¡ No, mas bien ! Estoy segura que a muchas personas no les agradaba cuando se me salia mi parte maníaca , pero en mi defensa , pudo decir que era muy niña y poco racional , ademas de que no tuve una guía materna que me dijera que eso estaba mal , mi ejemplo a seguir es el mismo chico por el cual tenia esta manía y le juro que de verdad es un mal ejemplo a seguir , lo que me lleva aquí a ,este preciso lugar y momento , don de estoy buscando mi camino y mi verdadero yo , por mi propia cuenta hace ya un poco mas de un año que no los veo des pues de los acontecimientos que nos llevo a formar la resistencia , me aleje de mi hogar y mis amigos los cuales considero como mi familia y de aquella persona por la cual estaba tan obsesionada , pero llegue a concluir de que solo era admiración , y cariño ya que el me rescato y estuvo justo en el momento exacto en en que necesite ayuda , finalmente aunque lo quiera no es como si de verdad pudiera estar con el , porque el es libre como el viento . — Amy se sorprendió a si misma con la cantidad de cosas que acababan de salir de su boca ,cosas que ni ella misma aun se admitía , para mirar des pues consternada a la anciana quien ahora estaba sentada en frente a ella en uno de los lujosos sillones y se preguntaba ¿ en que momento llego ahí ?.

— ¡ Vaya ! , a si que todo eso guardas en tu corazón , a si que por eso estas a aquí , general mente me encuentro con personas que tratan de obtener lo deseado pero en tu caso , quieres ser liberada como si lo que sintieras fuera una maldición y te aseguro no es así , mi nombre es Cipria , me gustaría poder ayudarte a cambio , de haber salvado mi apreciada vida , — dijo la anciana con decisión al mismo tiempo que se paraba con dificultad del asiento don de se encontraba y caminaba asta la nevera y sacaba de ella un botella de vidrio de mediano tamaño con un liquido color granate espeso ,cerrando la puerta del frigorífico, para acercarse con paso parsimonioso a ella y acariciando su cabeza cariñosa mente al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba una de sus púas.

— ¡HAY ! - ¡¿ Pero que rayos ?! — se quejo la eriza al mismo tiempo que veía con rencor ala anciana y agachaba la mirada para concentrarse en sobara la parte afectada.

— ¡Ese vocabulario niña , los muchachos de hoy ya no respetan a sus mayores ! - ¡ Haaa que se le va hacer ! — dijo con un fingido tono la anciana mientras le daba la espalda abría la botella y depositaba dentro de esta la púa obtenida ,serrando la de nuevo agitando el contenido un poco para des pues volver a sentarse junto a ella y decirle — lo siento cariño estas manos ya sufre de artritis y aveces es muy difícil controlara mis movimientos.

— Si claro — contestaba poco convencida la eriza , mientras se ponía de pie y empezando a caminar a la puerta de salida, ya no quería estar en ese lugar, sus sentimientos se estaban empezando a desbordara y sentía una energía extraña ,y no era precisamente mala , sino mas bien como inquietud y excitación , ademas seguía pensando , en lo anterior dicho —¡ Debo de irme , estaba de camino a casa cuando vi que estaba en problemas , solo me detuve a ayudarla , sus casa es muy linda y le agradezco que me escuchara , adiós ! .

—¡ Espera por favor , aun no te agradezco correctamente ! — Cipria pidió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras extendía con una de sus manos la botella de vidrio con el liquido granate en su dirección —¡ Toma por favor esta botella ! , su liquido es de mucho valor , muchos guerreros antiguos cayeron en la devastación por este elixir ya que era usado con fines egoístas pero tu mi querida niña pareces ser un ser benevolente y amoroso , estoy segura de que tu sabrás utilizarlo de manera sabia .

— ¡ Si están peligrosos ese liquido ,¿no seria mejor que usted siguiera al cuidado de el? ! , es decir yo aveces suelo ser algo despistada y no creo poder cuidar de algo de tal valor , como el que usted describe — Amy contesto mirando ala anciana ,al mismo tiempo que trataba de ver las intenciones de esta .

La señora sonrió amable mente mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba a ella unos cuantos pasos , con la botella en manos — Ya me esperaba esa respuesta querida niña , déjame que te explique de que trata lo que te voy a dar escucha con atención, el nombre de este elixir es "Amor Liquido" .

Sonrió amplia mente la anciana al ver que la atención de la eriza ahora estaba en cada palabra que ella le decía — Conocido como la sustancia mas peligrosa en todo el universo quizás y posiblemente en otra dimensión , con efectos duraderos , acompañado de tintes frutales o quizá con el sabor que mas le guste ala persona dada , de aspecto espeso color granate , cambiante de temperatura según el humor del portador , al gusto es ligero con terminación amargosa pues para que el amor triunfe se tiene que tener altibajos y no todo es color de rosa.

— ¡WOOW !..Y ¿ por que dice que es peligroso ?— Su curiosidad pudo mas con la rosada y dejo escapar su pregunta , viendo como la anciana le volvía a sonreír.

— Sus efectos querida , pasión , urgencia , el deseo de tu calor , tus miradas , tu voz ,tu voluntad , tus pensamientos y mas ; no sirve si esta persona no tiene ningún sentimiento por ti, pero si por el contrario albergara aunque sea una pizca de interés en ti , todo lo anterior sera inevitable .— hablo la anciana extendiéndole y ofreciendo de nueva cuenta la botella de refresco .

— ¿ Pero si se lo llega a tomar alguien a quien yo no quiero?— Ahora preguntaba temerosa la eriza al recibir el frasco en sus manos y analizando todo lo que anciana le decía.

— ¡Nunca a pasado ! , pero si se diera el caso lo único que puedes hacer es romperle el corazón y aun a si no te garantizo que vaya a funcionar , creo que el peor escenario , el o la desdichado(a) no volverá amar nunca — cipria contestaba la pregunta con una sonrisa amable para después continuar — Si tienes algún problema pregúntame siempre estoy en casa a menos de que muera o viaje no me encontraras , descuida estarás bien y suerte con el amor de tu vida .

hablo la anciana mientras que con una cálida mano dirija ala eriza hasta las afueras de su casa ,mientra Amy iba sumergida en los pensamientos y la mirada clavada en el contenido de la botella — Adiós querida y recuerda donde vivo o mejor aun , invoca me en luna llena justo ala hora en que los amantes guardan sus mas obscuros secretos. — justo con esta ultimas palabras la anciana desapareció , dejando a una eriza con las mejilla arreboladas al imaginar la ultima frase dicha.

* * *

— ¿ Sabe que a Eros no le gusta ese tipos de cosas verdad ?— preguntaba Cupido con el aspecto de un mobiano gatuno de color blanco y ojos rojo sangre , mientra consumía un dulce acostado en uno de los sofás blancos de cipria , parecía bastante quitado de la pena .

— ¿Acaso mi querido hijo piensa delatarme con su hermano mayor ?— contesto dramáticamente mientras se dejaba caer en uno de sus sofás con una mano en la frente al mismo tiempo que cambiando de aspecto convirtiendo se en un hurón color crema y largos cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

—Madre a Eros le gustan las cercanías entre hombres , ¿ dime por lo menos cambiaste la formula ? seria una tragedia que la niña formara parejas con enemigos acérrimos — miro suspicaz a su madre quien hacia caras de molestia por el comentario de su hijo.

—¡ Claro, ¿ por quien me tomas ? !, puse una de sus púas dentro y si cambiara la formula un poco , pero y que me muero por ver en que termina su historia , la ultima ves que metí mis manos en algún asunto amoroso fue hace mucho tiempo , esto me trae viejos recuerdos , de cuando eras un pequeño bebe y tenia que perseguirte por todos lados y tratar de que no dispararas a nadie tus flechas y provocaras el amor entre hermanos o entre padres e hijos — hablo con lagrimas en los ojos todavía tendida en el sofá.

— Afrodita , querida madre ,te recuerdo que la ultima vez en la que metiste tus manos en asuntos amorosos fue cuando una ciudad ardió asta las cenizas y aun tipo le clavaron una fecha en un talón , ni mencionar el por que hades y ares te odian , te ganaste el rencor de tu hijo mayor , peor el asunto del porque dejamos el mundo humano y venimos a esta dimensión — Dijo Cupido mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a adentrarse en la casa , sin mirara siquiera de soslayo a su madre — Solo espero que las cosas salgan bien para esa niña , la formula que le diste podría poner de rodillas a todo un imperio .

— ¡Ya lo se ! , deja de regañar me , te recuerdo que soy 3000 años mayor que tu niño , se cuales son las consecuencias de eso ,solo quiero divertirme con esto como en los viejos tiempos — Contesto afrodita haciendo berrinche mientras seguía acostada en el sofá dándole la espalda a su hijo en retirada.

—¡ Hump ! , y luego porque dicen , que los dioses somos caprichosos — Con estas ultimas palabras se retiro , sabiendo que de todos modos afrodita haría lo que quisiera como antaño , y lo único que podría hacer el era contemplar lo que le esperaba ala chica de púas rosas.

* * *

**AUTORA: **_hola , no estaba muerta andaba de parranda o eso me gustaría , por que la verdad tengo mucho trabajos de los cuales ya casi los termino en definitiva tengo un gran año por delante y también con nuevas ideas para escribir , esta idea la traigo arrastrando ya hace un mes atrás y la verdad siempre he tenido ganas de escribir un harem para Amy , a si que de esto tratara , a un no tengo definido cuanto durara la historia , ni que clasificación tendrá por el momento lo dejare en M ,pero si te gusta deja tus comentarios o si quieren ver algo en especifico , escríbeme para tenerla en cuenta , también si algo no te parece siempre y cuando respetando ; en fin nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ._

_ ! REVIEWS , REVIEWS ¡_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : **Los personajes de sega no me pertenecen , pero de ser a si cosas extrañas pasarían .

* * *

**... ¡ ¿ AMIGO O ENEMIGO? !...**

¡Cipria , Cipria ! ... Por mas que tratara de concentrarse en recordar en donde diablos había escuchado sobre aquel dichosos nombre no podía , parecía que su mente le jugaba mal , al no dejar que recordara exactamente lo que quería , estaba segura que para empezar ese nombre era del mundo humano , pero por lo otro no estaba segura .

¡ y que había de la botella que antes le dieron ? , ¿ de verdad la usaría para dársela a Sonic ?, ya no estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por el y peor a un ¿ que efecto tendría ? , tampoco le dijo la forma en que se utilizaba , por lo que supuso que se tomaba , ¿ pero era todo el contenido o solo una pequeña porción ? , analizo un momento sus opciones y a si llego ala conclusión que fuera lo que le dio esa mujer , lo mejor seria guardarlo junto con las demás cosas que había reunido en su viaje como un subvenir mas y dejar de lado eso del amor , finalmente si quería que alguien la quisiera, que fuera por ser ella no por que una poción o hechizo , que le mandara a esa persona a estar con ella, eso no lo quería aunque le picara la curiosidad por saber que efectos tendría ,ya avía decidido no dársela a nadie y con un suspiro siguió para mirara al cielo y luego al frente de ella .

se detuvo en medio de un camino un poco pedregoso y paro momentáneamente sus pensamientos , para contemplar la vista al frente de ella , el cielo relampagueaba de vez en cuando pero a ella no le daba nada de miedo al contrario , se acostumbro a todo eso y mas mientras viajaba ; justo cuando creyó que no podía ver ese día algo mas que la sorprendiera , las luces de su antigua ciudad con pueblos aledaños se empezaron a prender de apoco ,para iluminarle el camino en la obscuridad , parecían pequeñas estrellas en la lejanía , que la llamaban a casa , aquel espectáculo era hermoso y olvidándose de que la lluvia comenzaba a caer de apoco se sentó en una piedra solo por un momento para ver la ciudad y el pueblo que una ves ella llamo hogar y el cual abandono sin decir mas, todavía recordaba el momento en que decidió dejar todo y a todos y buscarse su propio camino .

**Inicio de flash back**

Avía comenzado con una batalla cruel don de muchos de los aldeano y héroes eran copiados en perfección y su realidad estaba en peligro , la batalla que le siguió , culmino con la existencia del portador del rubí fantasma y con un eggman desaparecido en batalla y por supuesto nuevos héroes , los cuales ayudaron en días después de lo acontecido , la resistencia aun no se disolvía y todo hacían grandes esfuerzos por reconstruir lo que un día fueron las bellas ciudades y pueblos , pero a Amy le quedo un mal sabor de todo aquello , de pronto callo en la cuenta de que lo único que había echo en su vida fue perseguir a un ser tan inalcanzable como las estrellas , que pasaría si ¿el día de mañana de verdad el moría ?,¿ que propósito tendría su existencia? , miro a su alrededor y vio todo derrumbado igual que sus emociones y sus esperanzas , los últimos meces en definitiva le abrieron los ojos y no solo a ella a muchos mas que la rodeaban también parecían diferentes , los únicos que seguía casi inmutables eran Sonic con su irreverencia y buen humor y Shadow a quien poco trataba , siempre tan amargado y solitario como siempre.

Pero ese día , definitivamente supo que tenia que buscar un nuevo propósito y crecer , aun estando parada en medio de su casa destruida , vio a sus amigos y colegas que ayudaban a los demás , observo dentro de los escombros un retrato que sobresalía , donde estaban todos sus amigos y compañeros de peleas en las buenas y en las malas , sin duda los extrañaría , pero en definitiva era algo que necesitaba ; en silencio tomo el porta retratos , saco la foto donde ella con cariño la avía colocado y la guardo en uno de sus bolsos del vestido , suspiro un poco , lo ultimo que aria seria terminar los pendientes que tenia ,organizar algo de papeles para la búsqueda y rescate de personas , dejara instrucciones claras acerca del que hacer con su cargo , dudaba que Knuckles le importara que pusiera a Rougue en su cargo ; odiaba las despedidas a si que ,simplemente le dejaría todas sus notas a alguno de los novatos como al equidna le gustaba llamarlos , ellos se encargarían de darle las instrucciones y ella no tendría que preocuparse o por lo menos esperaba que a si fuera .

**Fin de flash back**

Muchas preguntas rondaron en su cabeza mientras la lluvia golpeaba su piel , con suspiro abrió su pesado equipaje para revolver un poco el contenido y sacar de el un impermeable , para protegerse , se aseguró de guardar todo bien dentro pero al empujar un poco su contenido , la botella salió gracias a la presión ejercida , de nuevo la atención de la eriza de púas rosas fue dirigida a la botella ala cual miró con fastidio , tomándola de mala manera la devolvió al interior del equipaje para posteriormente cerrarlo y poner la enorme mochila sobre sus hombros de nuevo .

* * *

— Se detecta movimiento fuera del muro , revisando procedimientos de defensa — la luz de una computadora ilumino el espacio , mientra el sonido de una voz femenina salia de un altavoz .

— Enviando drones a revisar el área — determino el computador con inteligencia artificial , con el sonido de fondo de un ser que roncaba , mal recostado en un sillón de escritorio y tapado de pies a cabeza con una bata de laboratorio , cual quiera pensaría que se trataba de un cadáver de no ser por el sonido que de este salia .

— Se localiza forma de vida no registrada en los datos de población — Dijo la voz femenina , ahora acompañada de una intermitente luz amarilla que iluminaba la habitación , haciendo que el ser debajo de la bata de laboratorio se encogiera y protestara en medio de su pequeño descanso .

— Deniega registro genético , en la lista de héroes de movius , activando protocolo de defensa 0k111 , para extermino del invasor — una vez mas la voz dela computadora vibro en los altavoces , sin emitir sonido alguno de una sirena , ya que era solo un invasor determinado que era de bajo riesgo , pero seguía con la alerta amarilla

En este punto si alguien hubiera estado despierto , hubiera visto que la forma de vida era solo un viajero , que cargaba con sigo un pesado equipaje ,mas aun que dicho viajero era una chica , pero la persona de bajo de la bata tenia días que no dormía bien y todo por tener actualizado sus sistemas de defensa actual del lugar en el que vivía , de las ciudades y pueblos aledaños a este , solo para prevenir que un nuevo ataque de Eggman volviera a suceder.

* * *

—¡ Diablos ! , maldito aguacero , maldita mi suerte , ¡ solo ami me pasan estas cosas ! — ¡ quiero un lugar calentito en donde dormir esta noche ! — grito lo mas fuerte que pudo para que su voz sonara acompañada de otro rayo que caía en conjunto a su voz , la tarde se volvió de lluviosa a tormentosa y de momentos la lluvia caía con mas fuerza y de saber que el clima estaría así se hubiera buscado un refugio ¡ haaaa ! pero no , tenia que ser igual de terca como antaño y hacer lo que ella siempre hacia y eso era meterse sólita en problemas.

— Identifíquese ¿ quien es usted ? y ¿ con que propósito viene a este lugar ? — una voz robotica resonó dentro de la nada haciendo que Amy saltara momentáneamente por el susto.

— ¡! — ¿ Identificarme , yoo? — Pregunto entre sorprendida y expectante señalándose así misma , buscando con la mirada ,a su alrededor a ¿ quien sabe que cosa ?

— No pertenece a ninguna de las aldeas aledañas ni al local ... Na hay registro genético en la base de datos de los héroes — Des el cielo Amy solo observo como unos pequeños robots la iluminaron en cuerpo completo con una luz verde neón , para acto seguido retirarse a la portón gigantesco y entrada principal de aquel lugar , dejando a la pobre eriza segada momentáneamente por la luz .

— ¡ ¿ Pero , que fue eso ? ! , Seguro fue ¡!...— Y cuando iba a decir el nombre del creador de esas cosas , su voz se vio apagada al abrir lo mas que podía la boca y ver entre orgullosa y aterrada lo que estaba en frente de ella .

Unas enormes armas rodeaban el muro , con luces infrarrojas apuntando directamente a su cabeza y que decir delos preciosos aeroplanos minis que sobrevolaban su cabeza con mas armas cargadas , trago pesadez su saliva , sopesando sus opciones .

—¡ mi...mi ...nombre es Amy Rose , antigua residente de a... qui ! — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer y lo dijo cola voz mas aguda y apagada por la impresión delo que veía , en definitiva si Tails de repente desdiera unirse al mal lo mas seguro es que acabaría de la forma mas cruel y rápida con sus enemigos .

— Nombre no identificado , por favor abandone el área — Hablo de nuevo la voz de la computadora.

— ¡ ¿ QUEE ?! , ¡ Claro que no me voy , a qui es donde esta mi casa y mis amigos , ninguna maquina me va a decir que hacer ! — Le grito lo mas fuerte y claro ala maquina dela cual estaba segura la estaban grabando , ¿ como era posible que no estuviera siquiera su nombre en los registros de Tails ? , ahora se sentía enojada e indignada .

— Entonces atente alas consecuencias — Finalizo la voz , acompañada de la lluvia que se intensificaba .

—¡ Bueno veamos que tan resistente eres !— Dijo la eriza entre dientes , dejando caer su equipaje en el lodo y la lluvia , para convocar su mazo .

* * *

— ¡ ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA , ALERTA ! — Ese sonido no lo dejaba dormir otra vez , ¿que tenia que hacer un científico respetable para que su mugrosa alarma no sonara con la misma alarma que le instalo al sistema de defensa ? , ¡ ya recordaba ! , se había quedado dormido en la sala de monitores y ...

...

— ¿ Pero porque rayos sonaba la alarma ? — se desperezo lo mas rápido que pudo ,quitándose de encima la bata de laboratorio con la que se cubrió ,observando de manera alarmada el monitor instalado en frente de el , donde reflejaba como aparecían datos de las armas destruidas y de mecanismos fallando , estaba atónito

No sabia que era lo que estaba pasando afuera del muro , pero el numero de armas inutilizables crecía a cada segundo , inmediatamente tecleo un comando en la computadora , que abrió la imagen de las cámaras de las afueras del muro ...

—¡ ¿ Que diablos paso ? ! — en algunas partes se veía pesados pedazos de metal comprimidos como si fueran latas de gaseosas , en otros como si los laceres se hubieran disparado a si mismos y de pronto apareció la causa de aquel alboroto lidiando con drones que le disparaban , con los laceres que restaban del sistema de defensa y pronto tendría que vérselas con los robots instalados en lugares estratégicos , era impresionante ver como estaba peleando aquel individuo cubierto con un impermeable rojo y tenis deportivos , no podía distinguir de quien se trataba la capucha no dejaba ver quien era .

Quizás estaba la imagen grabada en la memoria de la computadora , ya que recordaba haber puesto un sistema de reconocimiento facial y de datos de todos los pobladores y asta los criminales mas peligrosos en la base , por lo tanto seguramente seria algún criminal que se escapo y dudaba que fuera el desaparecido Eggman .

—¡ mi...mi ...nombre es Amy Rose , antigua residente de a... qui ! — Y a qui fue don de la mandíbula casi se le desencajo , encontró el vídeo antes de que el sistema de defensa se activara , la única persona que no había agregado a su base de datos estaba afuera disputándose la vida y el acceso a su antiguo hogar.

— Nombre no identificado , por favor abandone el área —

— ¡ ¿ QUEE ?! , ¡ Claro que no me voy , a qui es donde esta mi casa y mis amigos , ninguna maquina me va a decir que hacer ! —

— ¡ Mierda ! , por favor que no hallan salido ya los robots — Minimizo las imágenes de la computadora y saber el estado del sistema de defensa y cancelar el protocolo que había activado la inteligencia artificial , tecleo los mas rápido que le permitieron sus dedos , tratando de recordar el porque rayos no había anexado por lo menos el nombre de Amy Rose ala lista de héroes .

— ¡ Por favor ingrese su Password para anular el protocolo 0k111 — Se escucho una vez mas la voz de la computadora mientras , era acompañada por la melodiosa voz de alerta .

—¡ Mugrosas contraseñas — ¿ por que siempre las olvidaba en el momento mas inoportuno ? , estaba apunto de darse de topes contra el tablero digital , cuando lo recordó , se rió mas por los nervios que por alivio al ver como en el monitor a parecía :

— Protocolo aniquila desactivado que pase una bonita noche — Si , Amy seguramente lo encontraría gracioso cuando le contara que fue lo que paso, Tails solo pedía mentalmente que chica color rosa chicle no lo matara , tomo del piso su bata de laboratorio y corrió a la puerta principal del muro de protección , para asegurarse que su amiga de púas rosas estuviera bien.

* * *

**AUTORA: **_hola , no estaba muerta andaba de parranda o eso me gustaría , esta idea la traigo arrastrando ya hace un mes atrás y la verdad siempre he tenido ganas de escribir un harem para Amy , a si que de esto tratara , a un no tengo definido cuanto durara la historia , ni que clasificación tendrá por el momento lo dejare en M __,pero si te gusta deja tus comentarios o si quieren ver algo en especifico , escríbeme para tenerla en cuenta , también si algo no te parece siempre y cuando respetando ; en fin nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ._

_! REVIEWS , REVIEWS ¡_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : **Los personajes de sega no me pertenecen , pero de ser a si cosas extrañas pasarían .

* * *

** *** SE PONE INTERESANTE *****

— ¡ ¿ Que diablos , te paso por la cabeza al hacer tal cosa ? ! — Grito por tercera ves justo a los oídos delicados del chico zorro , quien no hacia mas que serrar los ojos ante los gritos furiosos de su invitada proposicional al laboratorio , que en estos momentos fungía del importante rol de enfermería .

— Amy por favor note muevas , el corte que tienes en la cabeza no la puedo limpiar si te mueves tanto — Pidió lo mas amable que pudo , tratando de que su voz no sonara chillona y que tampoco se notara que lo estaba intimidando con esos gritos y las miradas que le dirigía a el , cual dagas filosas.

— ¡ Esto ! , para empezar es tu culpa — Señalo la eriza a los diferentes corte y moretones que tenia en todo el cuerpo , haciendo que de paso se molestara un poco el chico de las dos colas.

— ¡ Ya se ¡ - Pero tampoco soy adivino , como iba saber que regresarías el día justo en el que empece actualizar los datos de registro de población , no escomo si de todos modos , me hubieras tomado en cuenta para avisarme , que dejabas la resistencia o de que regresabas el día de hoy , ¡ como todos los demás lo hicieron ! — Lo dijo justo en su oreja , con una voz de molestia , mientras trataba de concentrarse en limpiar la herida de la cabeza de Amy con un algodón empapado en yodo .

Amy por su parte dejo de gritar y refunfuñar , ante la sorpresa de lo anterior dicho , ( ¡ hauch mental ! )estacionando dentro de ella aquella conocida incomodidad y culpa , por las palabras de su amigo de infancia , si bien Tails estaba actualizando sistemas , no se le abría ocurrido que ella llegaría ese preciso día o el por que regresaría si ya tenia un año siete meces desde que dejo la resistencia y su hogar y cierta mente a ella tampoco se le ocurrió tomar su viejo comunicador y decirle - ¡ hey Tails que hay de nuevo , solo hablo para avisarte que regreso el día de hoy y espero que me reciban con una gran fiesta y pasteles ! - como si eso fuera posible.

De reojo ,estudio un poco el semblante de Tails se veía molesto y algo dolido , ademas que el tiempo que no lo vio le sirvió para darse cuenta de que ahora era el quien la curaba y la regañaba y no al reverso como siempre supuso que seria , ademas se veía mas alto y mas maduro , también vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio ; justo en ese momento ella tomo su mano con la cual el limpiaba la herida y lo miro a los ojos .

— ¡De verdad lo ciento , yo no pretendía herir a nadie !— Se miraron a los ojos un breve momento asta que el chico de dos colas decidió hablar.

—¡ Lose ! , solo me molesta que pinces que yo note he tomado en cuenta , cuando no fue así ; ademas me alegra verte de nuevo y saber que estas bien , eso y el echo de que tus habilidades me trajeron grandes resultados al probar por primera ves el sistema de seguridad , gracias a ti ya se lo que tengo que mejorar — Le sonreía amistosa mente mientras le decía todo esto . El echo era que mientras Amy le hablo de ese modo sintió un extraño sentimiento que se removía en su interior , a si que para reemplazar lo que sentía prefirió cambiar el ambiente .

La eriza rosa por otro lado , primero sintió alivio y cambio a enojo , lo que repercutió en la mano del chico zorro , la cual todavía sostenía entre sus manos , apretándola de tanto en tanto y que sus huesos empezaran a tronar de uno en uno hasta casi romperle la mano y ver los distintos grados de terror que reflejaban la cara de Tails y oír los desesperados alaridos del chico al pedirle que le soltara la mano, asta que un sonido capto su atención haciendo que soltara repentinamente la mano y fijara su vista a en monitor expuesto ante sus ojos .

— Tails creo que te hablan — dijo la eriza , mientras veía de nuevo a su amigo de dos colas como sobaba insistente mente su mano y reprimía algunas lagrimas traicioneras.

— ¡ si , voy ! — hablo casi en susurro , pasando aun lado de la eriza , hizo una nota mental que cuando hiciera algún comentario de ese tipo tendría que estar a una distancia prudente de ella ,recordándose mentalmente que Knuckles y ella eran mas del tipo de fuerza bruta — ¡ hay mi manita ! — de nuevo susurro , antes aclararse la garganta y contestar de la llamada entrante .

— Espero que estén todos bien dentro de kotolone , recibí una alerta roja perteneciente a esta ubicación , ¿ que esta pasando Tails ? — el mencionado no había dicho ni hola cuando el individuo detrás de la llamada ya estaba interrogando al zorro .

— ¡ siempre tan efusivo verdad ! , a decir verdad si hubo una alerta roja pero ya esta controlado , ademas tengo noticias nuevas — el zorro sonreía un poco todavía le dolía la mano , pero le sorprendía que su alerta a los comunicadores si funcionaba .

— ¡ No me digas por fin aprecio Eggman y quiso invadir kotolone o ¿ acaso fue metal sonic ? — pregunto el individuo del monitor .

Amy solo se limito a ver en silencio total la espalda de Tails mientras conversaba y veía a momentos el laboratorio en el que estaba el cual era grande , pero tenia cierto defecto y es que todo estaba increíblemente desordenado , había chatarra , apuntes , planos , libros , herramientas por todos lados , equipo de laboratorio sucio , comida de quizá días por los suelos algunas telarañas y polvo . Cualquiera creería que al ser Tails alguien tan responsable seria mas cuidadoso con su entorno , pero nada mas alejado Tails tendía a ser desordenado cuando se metía de lleno a un nuevo proyecto y como observaba ,¿ a saber cuando fue la ultima ves que limpio ?.

Jamas pensó que al regresar con lo primero que se encontraría seria con armamento listo para aniquilara ( ya sabia como se sentía shadow ) y que el creador seria Tails o que el mismo saldría a recibirla en persona antes de ella empezara a destrozar a sus robots guardianes , que astuto que los hiciera salir le bajo de la tierra ni ella lo vio llegar .O cuando salio corriendo detrás del gran portón en medio dela torrencial lluvia , para encontrarse con ella y el que se aguantara el coscorrón de recibimiento de esta o el que el la invitara a pasar a su laboratorio casi a rastras para que el pudiera curar algunas de las heridas mas visibles .

De repente sintió mucha pesadez en su cuerpo y una sensación de sueño la invadió , estando sentada sobre la silla en la que momentos antes estuvo recostado el zorro se quedo dormida olvidando por completo sus pertenencias y todo lo que la rodeaba ...

— ¿ Vedad Amy ? — Le hablo el zorro aun de espaldas pero al no obtener respuesta se giro a ver su amiga , permitiendo que el individuo también pudiera ver ala eriza rosa dormir en el asiento de escritorio.

— ¡ Se durmió ! , yo quería decirle " hola" después de tanto tiempo sin vernos , creo que es mejor , a si sera una sorpresa .— dijo el chico de mirada violeta , quien sonreía al mismo tiempo que veía ala eriza dormir .

— ¡ Vaya ! y tu ¿ desde cuando eres organizador de eventos ? — inquirió el zorro con suspicacia para ver que le respondía el equidna.

— ¡ ya sabes que nunca lo e sido , la especialista en eso es tu invitada yo solo lo hago por que es un buen pretexto para vernos las caras una ves mas ! , ademas estoy aburrido , no a pasado nada interesante — Se defendió el chico delos guantes con pinchos .

— ¡ Si , es cierto , nos separamos por caminos diferentes hace mas de un año es ora de que nos reunamos ! — determino el zorro mientras sonreía al guardián de la esmeralda maestra . — Enviare una invitación por comunicador a los chicos y tu ,puedes venir al amanecer ayudarme ya que esto fue ¡ tu idea ! — Finalizo Tails para recibir como respuesta .

— ¡Si , como sea ! , nos vemos mañana al amanecer — Y el equidna corto la llamada .

Justo cuando corto la llamada , se escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal de su taller laboratorio , haciendo que el chico zorro pegara un pequeño salto antes de suspirar y tranquilizarse un poco antes de ir a abrir el insistente ! tock, tock ,tock ¡ , tal parecía que avía instalado el timbre por nada .

— ¡ tock , tock , tock , ! —

— ¡ Yaaa voy ! — Grito inconsciente mente y al mismo tiempo se reprimía por haber echo eso , miro de reojo ala eriza pero esta apenas y noto el ruido que le rodeaba .

— ¡ Tiene el sueño pesado , menos mal ! — Pero ni bien a avanzo dos pazos cuando el insistente sonido ceso y en lugar de eso una luz dorada aparecía en frente de el .

— ¡ Hay no ! — Trago pesado al imaginarse a quien pertenecía ese resplandor , ya se imaginaba el peor escenario donde sus restos jamas serian encontrados y todo por una falsa alarma ; vio con horror cuando se materializaba el individuo frente a el , cubrió su cara como acto de reflejo , tratando de no ser agredido al primer intento por el erizo malhumorado .

—¡ Tails ! , ¿ Porque te encojes ? — pregunto el erizo parado en frente de el y llevaba con sigo una enorme mochila de viaje sucia que escurría agua así como el .

— ¡Por favor shadow de jame te explico ! — dijo casi como una suplica y al instante bajaba las manos de la cara , para ver mejor los movimientos del erizo y prevenir si le quería hacer algo , haciendo que otro erizo gruñera en molestia .

— ¡ Si claro ! , ¡ Pero yo no soy shadow y tampoco tengo el mismo tono de voz que eeel — casi le grito el erizo , al zorro quien lo veía entre confundido y alegre .

— ¡ SILVER ! , que bueno volver a verte ,¿ pero que haces aquí , desde cuando y que traes en esa maleta ? — Dijo el chico de las dos colas mientras se acercaba , alegremente al erizo y tomaba una de las tollas con las que momentos atrás se secaron el y la eriza .

— Uno - vine por que recibe tu alerta en el comunicador y llegue gracias a que me encontré con una esmeralda del cahos . Dos - en realidad tiene como seis meces que volví y el futuro sigue igual de desolador como siempre a un no encuentro el motivo del por que esta así , tres - esta maleta me la encontré ala entrada junto con un montón de chatarra .— Termino el erizo justo cuando tomaba la toalla de las mano de Tails y empezaba a secarse , soltando de paso la maleta se adentro al laboratorio y observando de manera repentina ala eriza que permanecía dormida en la silla de escritorio .

— ¡ Debe de ser la maleta de Amy ¡ — Dijo el zorro sorprendido mientras veía la maleta tirada a un lado de donde pazo el erizo blanco ,para después regresar la mirada a donde permanecía la chica color chicle durmiendo.

— ¡ Así que regreso !— Hablo bajito temiendo despertarla por el sonido de su voz y viéndola con nostalgia ala única persona que lo avía arrastrado de la mano , al momento en que el puso un pie por primera vez ese tiempo y también decir a La primera persona que lo avía recibido con un abrazo a un que el no fuera la persona que ella esperaba .

A la persona que el día que la vio partir no le pudo decir nada , pues sentía que en decisiones personales el no podía intervenir , solo se limito a ver como la pequeña Amy Rose dejaba atrás a todos y partía a un lugar desconocido para todos , marcando así el inicio de la separación del team sonic y el final de la resistencia y el fin delos luchadores de la libertad , la niña de ese entonces rondaba los 13 o 14 años y ahora aparecía de nuevo luciendo el mismo corte de púas pero diferente vestuario se veía agotada y algo magullada .

Y de repente una duda lo asalto ...

— ¿ Tails , que le paso a Amy ? — Pregunto , volviendo a ver al zorro el cual se daba una palmada en la cabeza y movía negativamente la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras suspiraba en resignación .

— Te acabo de contar que fue lo que paso y no me prestaste nada de atención ,¡ te dije ! ...— Pero antes de que terminara de hablar otra vez la puerta sonó llamando la atención de los dos .

— ¡ ¿ Esperas a alguien? ! — el erizo blanco pregunto .

— ¡NO! y tal parce que nadie sabe utilizar el timbre — Contesto el chico de dos colas mientras se dirigía abrir la puerta de nuevo ; pero al hacerlo se quedo gratamente sorprendido ,ya que en frente de el se encontraba su mejor amigo y hermano , quien lo miraba de arriba abajo de manera inquisitiva y preocupada , desviando un poco y sin querer la vista , vio de tras del erizo azul el paisaje alas afueras del muro .

Y tal parecía que a lo lejos otro destello también se acercaba a gran velocidad seguida de una motocicleta estruendosa y un robot , en los cielos una estela de color rojo partía por la mitad las nubes de lluvia , marcando también el camino de donde se dirija , entre las sombras un grupo de amigos se reunían para cuestionara el por que del desorden del muro de protección de la entrada a kotolone .

— ¡Tails ! ¿ Me podrías explicar que fue lo que paso ? — Cuestiono el erizo azul , viendo a su amigo de arriba abajo y haciendo a un lado al zorro para entrara , mientras el chico de las dos colas empezaba a formar palabras en su boca de la cual nada salia , de lo único que estaba seguro es que ya no necesitaba enviar invitaciones y esperara a que confirmaran , que recibiría reclamos y mas aun que no tenia espacio suficiente para alojarlos a todos.

* * *

**_AUTORA:_ **_hola , no estaba muerta andaba de parranda o eso me gustaría , esta idea la traigo arrastrando ya hace un mes atrás y la verdad siempre he tenido ganas de escribir un harem para Amy , a si que de esto tratara , a un no tengo definido cuanto durara la historia , ni que clasificación tendrá por el momento lo dejare en M __,pero si te gusta deja tus comentarios o si quieren ver algo en especifico , escríbeme para tenerla en cuenta , también si algo no te parece siempre y cuando respetando ; en fin nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ._

_! REVIEWS , REVIEWS ¡_


End file.
